The Greatly Abbreviated Case of the Missing Minister
by Lexen
Summary: When Kingsley starts working too much, Percy takes drastic measures to remedy the situation.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This is an entry for the "Different Genres" competition in the "Crime" category on HPFC. It is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared up in disbelief at his Senior Undersecretary from his position on his back on his bed. He was in a partial body bind, and Percy Weasley had just set Kingsley's wand on a shelf out of the Minister's reach.

"Percy, do you realize that kidnapping the Minster of Magic is a mandatory ten year sentence in Azkaban?"

Percy smiled. It transformed his face into something that melted Kingsley's anger instantly. He couldn't stay angry at Percy even though the man had dragged him bodily from his office before apparating them both to Shacklebolt Manor without even stopping to grab the Minister's briefcase.

"I don't here you complaining, Kingsley. May I ask about the mandatory sentence for a Minister of Magic who hasn't eaten a proper meal in at least a week, has barely slept, and collapsed at the last auror meeting from sheer exhaustion?" Percy eyed him knowingly.

Kingsley felt the blush spread over his face as he glanced away from his lover. Clearing his throat, he tried and failed to cover his sheepishness.

"I suspect that the answer to that is mortified embarrassment. Of course, I have only circumstantial evidence. I would need to consult my law books which happen to be on the bookshelves in my office."

Percy chuckled. "In that case, it's a shame that you won't be seeing the inside of that office for at least a week."

Kingsley raised his brows, unable to do much else since his arms and legs were still bound.

"Exactly how do you intend to keep me here? They are my house elves, after all."

Percy smirked at him. "You may regret having me over so much. You see, they started calling me Master as well weeks ago. They locked down the wards on my order a few moments ago. Thanks to the late, lamented Alastor Moody, those wards include anti-apparition wards and blocks on the floos. Face it, Kingsley. The house elves will do as I as I say because they know that I know what's best for you right now."

Kingsley frowned. "I don't think being bossed around fits into that category."

Percy folded his arms across his chest. "I think being made to relax does. Merlin, Kingsley, even my father is capable of resting occasionally! At least, he does so when my mother insists. It seems that I am going to have to do the same with you."

Kingsley responded with exaggerated sarcasm. "I am so very sorry to be such a trial to you. Are you absolutely certain that you wish to continue pursuing a relationship with me?"

Percy smirked at him again, finally dropping the body bind. "Are you absolutely certain that you want to continue being an idiot when there are far more interesting activities we could be pursuing together?"

Stretching languidly, Kingsley narrowed his eyes and asked, "Just want manner of activities did you have in mind?"

Percy eyed him appreciatively, letting his hands trail down the fastenings of his lover's robes. His voice was softer now as he leaned closer to Kingsley.

"I was considering the sort of activities that will require us to be wearing a great deal less clothing. I was also pondering the possibility of engaging in those activities with such fervor that you will begin to recall that you were a man before you were the Minister…and that you are still a man…one who is loved and missed by another who happens to be here with you now."

Kingsley's kiss finally silenced Percy. When the need for air became too great, they separated. Kingsley managed a final comment.

"Then, I suppose that the case of the missing Minister is closed?"

As Percy caught his lover in another kiss, he whispered, "Oh yes. That case is most definitely closed."


End file.
